Cellular networks are attempting to offer more and more services provided by third party providers, such as games, ordering photographic prints, and other services. However, most handsets are stateless, that is, they are not able to establish a connection with a third party, but rather send atomic packets. This makes transactions that cannot be performed by sending and receiving a single set of packets difficult.